1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly relates to a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) electrical connector assembly with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional technologies, such as the Taiwan patent No. M348367 “A cable connector assembly” (and its related foreign patents are CN patent publication No. CN201266719 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,459), the cable connector comprises an insulative body, a plurality of conductive terminals housed in the insulative body, a separative plate separating the conductive terminals, a support fixed on the insulative body, a cable electrically connecting the conductive terminals and a lid clapping on the insulative body. The base of the lid and the bottom of the insulative body are jointed. The jointed base and the lid are disposed on different sides of the bottom of the insulative body, and a housing space is defined, thereby the conductive terminals and the cable are electrically connected in the housing space.
However, the cable of the cable connector assembly in the conventional art cannot be replaced with a new cable in case the cable is worn out or defective and this results in scrapping the cable connector assembly all together. Therefore, it is desirable to propose an improvement to the cable connector assembly of the prior art.